Et tout est bien qui finit bien
by Tcheu
Summary: Un Sam/Jack sans prétentions ressorti du fin fond de mes dossiers.


Une histoire qui finit bien…

Il y avait eu un énorme coup de foudre, ce jour de première réunion de tous les membres de la future équipe ''SG-1''.

Et, dès lors, le Colonel Jack O'neil et le Capitaine Samantha Carter n'avaient cessé de penser l'un à l'autre sans jamais le révéler.

Cela crevait bien entendu les yeux de tout le monde, et des paris avaient par ailleurs été ouverts dans toute la base les lanceurs de l'idée étant Daniel Jackson et Teal'c…

« Bonjour Colonel ! » claironna le Général Hammond en voyant arriver son équipe favorite pour le briefing.

« Capitaine, Dr Jackson, Teal'c.. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie… Bien, commençons. Vous allez aller en reconnaissance sur P4X… »

Le général poursuivit inlassablement son briefing, tandis que Jack était une fois de plus occupé à faire des pliages avec sa feuille de mission et des bulles avec son verre d'eau et Sam à discuter dans la langue des anciens avec Teal'c et Daniel.

Ils partirent tous donc sur cette nouvelle planète et revinrent chargés de « bidules inutiles » selon l'avis de Jack et « d'objets particulièrement étonnants en nouveaux que j'étudierai dès notre retour sur terre » d'après Sam.

La routine continua jusqu'à ce que Sam soit promue Major.

Puis vint une nouvelle mission, sur P2X-742-bis. La sonde et la caméra avaient montré l'existence d'une atmosphère respirable et d'une flore assez pauvre mais néanmoins présente.

Une fois les paris bouclés, Daniel et le Jaffa embarquèrent dans le vortex à la suite de leurs si précieux enjeux.

#sur la planète inconnue#

L'équipe baissa ses armes à la vue du désert sec qui s'étalait devant eux.

Le colonel répartit les tâches : « Major, vous allez avec Daniel et Teal'c, vous venez avec moi ! »

Ces derniers se regardèrent malicieusement, et le docteur Jackson dit : «Jack, ne serait il pas plus prudent que vous partiez avec le Major et moi avec Teal'c ? Les duos seraient plus équilibrés. »

Jack réfléchit un moment puis acquiesça. Après tout, cela lui permettait d'être avec son 'cher Major' !

Après plusieurs heures de marche, le duo Carter-O'neill découvrit une source d'eau potable. Ils remplirent leurs gourdes et Jack se dit que Sam avait un corps magnifique et que ce serait génial s'il lui venait l'idée de se baigner. Peine perdue /et oui faut pas rêver quand même !/

Il se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous et partirent établir le camp à proximité du lac qui terminait admirablement la rivière.

Chacun installa tranquillement son campement et l'on mangea joyeusement autour d'un grand feu de 'gazinière électrique homologuée par l'armée' que Teal'c, légèrement gai, fit exploser par inadvertance avec un Zat'.

« Vous savez quoi, Jack ? » commença-t-il avec une voix pâteuse. « eh ben avec le docteur Janiel Dackson, on a fait des paris sur… » il fut interrompu par un Daniel furieux qui affirma qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher avant de commencer à débiter des âneries.

Chacun partit dans sa tente et se coucha en adressant un bref « 'soir » aux autres.

#sur terre#

Pendant ce temps, sur terre, Le Général s'ennuyait mortellement dans son bureau. Il écoutait et réécoutait inlassablement un message du Président sur une X-ième réforme du SGC.

A cet instant, Le docteur Janet Frasier frappa à le porte du Général (qui en fut agréablement surpris).

Elle lui parla distraitement de ses dernières découvertes tandis qu'il la dévorait du regard.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura « Janet, vous…vous êtes une très belle femme.. ».

Celle-ci devint rouge comme une pivoine et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures qui paraissaient soudain particulièrement intéressantes.

« Janet, »reprit le Général, «depuis le début du programme porte des étoiles, je vous ai observé et j'ai su que j'étais tombé amoureux de vous »

« moi aussi » dit-elle tellement bas que George l'entendit à peine.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Ils se retirèrent ensuite dans les cartiers du Général pour être tranquilles.

#sur la planète inconnue#

Jack se retournait dans tous les sens sans arriver à dormir et finit par aller se dégourdir les jambes au bord du lac.

Il essaya de démêler l'épaisse pelote de laine formée par ses pensées sans rien en tirer de bon, quand soudain, il aperçut dans la nuit d'encre une forme humaine.

S'armant du couteau qu'il portait toujours à la cheville, il se jeta dessus en lui mettant la main devant la bouche, ce qui lui valut de se faire violemment mordre les doigts.

« Carter ! c'est moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant les cheveux de sa coéquipière.

Celle-ci éclata de rire avant de s'excuser et insista pour faire le bandage.

Ses douces mains caressaient habilement les siennes en y enroulant l'épais tissu blanc du bandage…

« Carter… » bredouilla Jack d'une voix rauque à cause du poids de l'amour.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de sa bien-aimée. Ce fut au tour de celle-ci de devenir rouge, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

« votre charme n'a d'égal que votre esprit » susurra l'homme, dont le cœur semblait vouloir se décrocher de la poitrine.

Continuant sur sa lancée, il poursuivit, d'une voix de plus en plus faible : « dès la première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas me passer de vous. »

Sam souriait à présent, car elle savait ses sentiments réciproques. Elle habituellement si philosophe, faisant des phrases incompréhensibles de par leur longueur, regarda l'homme en face d'elle et dit simplement : « je vous aime, Jack »

Ce dernier la prit alors dans ses bras et, les yeux dans les yeux, il y eut LE premier véritable baiser dont chacun avait tant rêvé depuis ces dernières années.

C'était un amour simple, tellement beau qu'on n'aurait osé le contredire.

Ils rentrèrent dans la tente de Jack et, lentement, doucement, leurs corps s'assemblèrent et ne firent plus qu'un, créant un amour parfait, pur.

Le lendemain matin, ils rentrèrent à la base pour un nouveau débriefing. Celui-ci fut quelque peu étrange hormis le fait que Teal'c et Daniel semblaient s'y intéresser, un observateur aguerri aurait décelé les échanges brefs d'œillades et les sourires coupables de Jack et Sam.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, avec toujours d'autres missions, les rendez-vous entre amants se faisant les plus discrets possibles. Mais c'est alors que Carter prit conscience d'un grave problème : elle n'avait pas eu son 'cycle mensuel'.

Elle garda cela pour elle pendant trois mois, mais elle commençait à prendre du poids et à perdre de sa vivacité en mission. Elle finit par aller en parler au docteur Frasier, en qui elle avait une parfaite confiance, à juste titre, et qui lui signala ce qu'elle savait déjà : qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou au contraire être triste. Elle savait bien évidemment qui était le père, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire.

Mais ce fut lui qui le remarqua, lors d'un dîner en tête à tête.

« j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Jack »

« ouais, il semblerait bien »

« je…je suis…j'attends…enfin je… » balbutia-t-elle nerveusement sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

« ça se voit, tu sais. Parce que j'imagine que c'est pas à force de manger des chips. »

« mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? je ne veux pas qu'on soit virés, mais je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper ! »

« je crois qu'il faudrait commencer par en parler au général… mais je doute que sa réaction soit positive. »

Le soir, chacun était retourné dormir dans ses cartiers.

Sam et Jack, chacun de leur côté, réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle au SGC, car ils seraient bien obligés de le faire savoir à tout le monde, pas seulement au Général.

Quelques jours passèrent dans le chaos le plus total : Sam et Jack, de plus en plus stressés à l'idée de révéler leur amour au Général, étaient particulièrement irritables et ne faisaient qu'erreur sur erreur.

Bien que Daniel et Teal'c avaient été mis dans la confidence, aucun ne pouvait se résoudre à tout avouer.

Puis vint une inauguration très importante : lors d'un retour de mission très mouvementé d'où SG-9 avait du emmener avec lui une vingtaine d'enfants orphelins, il avait été décidé par le président lui-même de créer au sein de la base, ou plutôt dans un gigantesque périmètre sécurisé sur Cheyenne Mountain, une sorte de refuge où les personnes ne pouvant être réhabilitées sur leur planète seraient autorisées à vivre.

Avant la réception organisée en cet honneur, le Colonel avait subitement disparu pendant une heure et demie, avec apparemment une idée derrière la tête.

Pour l'occasion, des musiciens du conservatoire de Londres et Paris avaient été invités, assurant une musique de chambre rafraîchissante. Tout le monde était très détendu, à l'exception de Carter qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour O'neill, se doutant qu'il avait encore une idée saugrenue.

Le président fit un bref discours par vidéo-conférence, avant de laisser la parole à Thor, qui passa le relais au gouverneur de la délégation Tok'ra.

« C'est avec une immense joie et un grand honneur que je prends maintenant la parole. Grâce à l'élaboration de ce projet, de nombreuses personnes pourront désormais être sauvées des griffes des Goa'uld. Sachez tous que les planètes Tok'ra accueilleront également avec plaisir toutes les personnes qui le souhaiteront afin, bien sûr, de faciliter la tâche aux Taur'i. »

Des applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts, puis le gouverneur reprit la parole.

« Je voudrais, au nom de tous, remercier le Général Hammond, sans qui ce projet n'aurait sans doute jamais vu le jour. »

De nouveaux applaudissements se firent entendre.

« Bien, étant donné que je suis le dernier à avoir la parole avant la fête de tout à l'heure, je voudrais que le Major Carter, qui a beaucoup collaboré à l'élaboration du projet en amenant de nombreux artéfacts très utiles, vienne me rejoindre »

« Merci à tous ! » s'exclama cette dernière en serrant joyeusement la main du vieil homme, qui reprit une dernière fois la parole.

« Major, pensez vous que… »

Mais le gouverneur n'eut pas le temps de finir. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et un Jack essoufflé (mais néanmoins en smoking) apparut. Il avait dans les mains un gigantesque bouquet de roses rouges et blanches, et il se précipita en direction du pupitre où Sam et le vieil homme semblaient pétrifiés.

Dans le silence et l'incompréhension les plus totaux, Jack mit le bouquet dans les mains de Sam et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Il arracha le micro du pupitre et regarda tour à tour le Major et le public totalement déboussolé.

« Cher public, Généraux et officiers en tous genres, techniciens de surface, Asgards et j'en passe…j'espère que vous pardonnerez mon intrusion.

Je suis en ce moment dans cette position ridicule car…je dois vous avouer une chose, qui ne surprendrait pas grand monde dans un autre contexte. »

Il se retourna vers une Carter débordée d'émotion et d'appréhension.

« Sam, depuis toujours je t'aime. Je veux le meilleur pour notre futur enfant.

C'est ainsi, aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant… »

Il sortit de sa poche interne une petite boîte de velours rouge.

« …que je te demande d'être ma femme. »

La salle était plongée dans le silence le plus pesant, le plus sinistre qui soit. Le Général Hammond et le père de Carter, côte à côte, semblaient sur le point d'exploser, mais on n'aurait su dire de quoi.

Le président, toujours relié par vidéo-conférence, avait la bouche grande ouverte. (ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son habituelle allure de crapaud)

Des larmes inondaient le visage de Carter. Dans un murmure, elle répondit en tombant à son tour à genoux.

« Oui. »

Le silence dura encore une fraction de seconde. Et soudain, les centaines de personnes présentes applaudirent et firent une ovation au nouveau couple.

Des rires, des sifflements, des cris de joie fusaient de toutes parts, dans un brouhaha de frappes de mains, de pieds, de raclement de chaises.

Les deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, mon Colonel. »

« Moi aussi, Major »

Ils s'embrassèrent, comme en signe de victoire, et se relevèrent tous deux main dans la main.

« On est pas encore mariés, mais je lance quand même le bouquet ! » dit Carter, rayonnante, accompagnant la parole du geste.

Tout le monde suivit la trajectoire du bouquet en se précipitant dessus, et ce dernier atterrit droit dans les mains du général Hammond, encore hébété par la scène.

« La prochaine fois c'est votre tour ! » s'exclama un caporal en lui donnant une bourrade amicale. « enfin, heu, sauf votr' respect mon Général !.. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en comptant les étoile de la manche de George.

Celui-ci le regarda à peine et se retourna, face à Frasier, à qui il offrit le bouquet en rougissant.

Jacob Carter monta sur l'estrade, regarda sa fille d'un regard sévère et s'exclama, en arrachant le micro des mains d'O'neil :

« CHAMPAGNE ! »

Une nouvelle ovation retentit, faisant trembler les murs de la base.

Dans un coin de la salle, Teal'c et Daniel empochaient des monceaux de dollars sur les paris qu'ils avaient faits.

Lorsque le calme avait repris, le président avait accordé une dérogation exceptionnelle permettant aux tourtereaux de se marier. Le général Hammond, dans le feu de l'action, avait décidé de se marier avec Janet.

Les deux mariages furent célébrés en même temps, sur une planète paradisiaque des Asgards, et les invités étaient les mêmes que ceux de la réception.

Le clou de l'évènement fut lorsque Thor, passablement ivre, avait dansé debout sur une table en compagnie de deux autochtones séduisantes, sur une musique des Blues Brothers.

Environ cinq mois plus tard, Sam donnait naissance à un petit garçon.

Le couple continua ensemble ses missions en confiant l'enfant aux soins attentionnés des médecins de la base chargés du 'PDSH' (Périmètre De Survie Humaine, nom savamment trouvé pour le projet par Thor le jour de sa cuite)

Et ils vécurent heureux et… tout le monde connaît la suite.


End file.
